User blog:Mothman Historian/The Inter-dimensional Mothman
'The Inter-dimensional Mothman' If Mothman were actually real, he would have a very unique biology. Based on the details of the witnesses sightings, he would be the size of a 6 or 7ft man yet he have a 10ft wingspan that can somehow carry him. He would have no tail to direct flight yet be able to travel over 100mph. He would have no head, no arms and large glowing or at least reflective red eyes. He would truly be a strange and remarkable being. I'm a skeptic but I enjoy the Mothman, UFOs and West Virginia Folklore. I like reading these strange sightings. I like the visuals and the themes in these stories, I find them entertaining, thought provoking and interesting but I don't believe them to be true. I don't find that to be the point. 'Unknown Animal?' Cryptozoology is the study of unknown animals. Many Cryptozoologists think of Mothman as possibly being an undiscovered animal. I appreciate their interest in the creature and I don't completely deny this possibility. However, I find it difficult to imagine our biology ever actually producing a Mothman. There is a reason that the Korri Bustard is the largest bird. I don't think Mothman would thrive or grow from our ecosystem. Even when I think about The Mothman in context of the Folklore, I don't view him as something that belongs here in our dimension. This entity is clearly thought to be an outsider among us, a visor in the night. Focusing purely on the creature's design and the thoughts of the witnesses makes me think that he would not be from our biology and maybe even not from our reality. 'Rejecting The Extraterrestrial Hypothesis' Many UFOlogists and science-fiction fans alike think of Mothman as an extraterrestrial being. I particularly don't favor this interruption. Other people are of course free to think what they want but I personally don't think of Mothman as an alien. Although, I am a fan of UFOs. Much like Mothman and other West Virginia Folklore, I just find UFO sightings to be interesting even though I don't believe in them. I read them as entertainment and enjoy the strangeness and the visuals it paints in the mind of the reader. Its absurd escapist fiction with themes of isolation and alienation that I relate to. When It comes to UFOs there is a thing called "The Extraterrestrial Hypothesis" which basically states that UFOs come from outer space. This hypothesis was heavily debated in the UFO community back in the 40's, 50's and 60's but in modern times the folklore seems to have settled and UFO has become synonymous with these claims. I for one, obviously reject the Extraterrestrial Hypothesis. Even If UFOs somehow turned out to be real, I still don't think they would come from space. John Keel, the main investigator of the Mothman and writer of The Mothman Prophecies, was a UFOlogist. He also didn't believe in the extraterrestrial hypothesis. He didn't think that UFOs were from outer space because of the frequency of their sightings. He said: "The sheer quantity of these objects and the frequency of their appearances negates the extraterrestrial hypothesis. During UFO waves they appear in a thousand places around the world simultaneously on a single date. Would a society on some other planet send thousands of crafts to this world to hover around garbage dumps, stone quarries, golf courses and cemeteries - for one night, or one week, and then fly home across millions of miles in space?" I tend to agree with this statement. I don't believe that aliens have ever made contact and I think that if they did, it would be more of an unmistakable global event that everyone would know about. I think if UFOs are real, they are something else entirely. Note that when I say UFO, I actually mean unidentified flying objects, not the ones that are easily explainable or the ones that are actually identified as something like swamp gas, weather balloons, airplanes, radio antennas, dust on the lens or whatever. I literally mean unidentified, those ones, the ones that people don't know what they are, if such things really exist. I think that if there truly is sometime to these strange shapes that light up the night, they are not aliens. There was a influx of UFO sightings in Point Pleasant when the Mothman began being sighted. The papers once even called him the "UFO bird". The people of Point Pleasant and John Keel thought these events were related somehow. Also, The Men In Black, which were already established in the UFOlore, were reported to have been telling witnesses not to talk about The Mothman. 'John Keel's Windows' John Keel had a concept called "Windows" which are ways in that strange otherworldly creatures could enter our world. He favored this explanation for Mothman. He thought that there were certain places of high strangeness in the world where these windows opened up and let in visitors. I like this idea and I think that if Mothman is real, it would make sense for him to have arrived in this way. It works for the Folklore. As I said, Mothman is a visitor. The question is: If Mothman traveled here by way of a window, then where does the window lead? What is on the other side of this window? When I think of Mothman and where he comes from, I don't think of him being from another planet but from another plane of existence, another dimension. I hypothetically view Mothman as an inter-dimensional being. I think it makes the most sense based on the already established Folklore. This is also the interruption I favor for UFOs and any entity that would pilot them. As I read UFO sightings, Sc-fi novels and the like, if no specific and interesting explanation for the origin is give, I think of the flying saucers and the strange occupants as possibly from another dimension. This makes Mothman's slight connection to UFO make more sense, they come from the same place. 'Inter-dimensional Travel' Based purely on The Mothman's biology, the rejection of the extraterrestrial hypothesis and John Keel's idea of Windows, I think the story is set up for Mothman to be from another dimension. Sci-fi fans can rejoice because even if Mothman is not an alien he still may be from another dimension which is another sci-fi theme. When you think about it, life on other planets acquiring intelligence, building a civilization with technology and traveling large distances to come and see us is very unlikely and these beings looking any way human-like sounds even more unlikely, but maybe I'm just cynical. Inter-dimensional beings on the other hand, make more sense if you apply the multi-verse theory. If there are infinite universes of different possibilities and conclusions then it would make perfect sense for there to be billions of universes of human-like creatures with slight differences and comparable intelligence. Billions on billions of realities much like ours filled with beings who have curiosity to visit other realms, beings with the capacity for thought, and the insatiable need for entertainment such as we humans have. Why wouldn't there be such creatures if there truly is a Multi-verse of every possible outcome? I somehow find it more likely that a being from another dimension could visit us than a being from another planet, maybe because its not been proposed to death or maybe because its not as pervasive in our pop-culture but I can perfectly imagine Mothman coming from another dimension, one in which his biology is completely possible and maybe even the norm. Before I've said that Mothman might be "non-biological" but what I really meant by that was that he didn't work in our biology. It may not make sense for our biology or even another planet's biology to create a Mothman but the biology of one of the countless dimensions in a multi-verse producing a Mothman does kind of make sense. So, If Mothman is real then maybe he traveled through a window from another dimension into ours. This is my interruption of the creature as of now. Some of these other dimensions are bound to have invented ways to travel inter-dimensionally and I also think that some of them would travel accidentally somehow. What If there were random spots, places, portals or windows that open and spill out visitors who may or may not want to be here. What if the same thing happens here too and that's where some of the missing people go? They go to another dimension where Mothman-like citizens write folklore of the strange wingless man who flew upon the ground. From what I've observed, the universe seems to be a bunch of messy chaotic nonsense, a story of light and colors, all leading to to entropy so sure, why not? It makes as much sense as anything else. Systems seem to never work perfectly anyway so why wouldn't the link between dimensions have a bit of a glitch? If windows truly are portals to other dimensions then some bored beings probably use them for entertainment just like John Keel proposed. They just decided to mess with us by paying a quick visit to earth, or as John Keel termed it "The Disneyland of The Gods". I often wonder at the intent behind the possible inter-dimensional visitors to my state of West Virginia. The Flatwoods Monster, Indrid Cold, Mothman, The Men In Black. If you think about it they all seem to to have an intent, agency, they don't seem to wander lost or acting animistic like most monsters in folklore, they all have some sort of goal however mysterious it may be. 'The Flatwoods Monster' I like to think of the Flatwoods monster as female just because of the dress-like design. I think that if The Flatwoods Monster is real, she is a sentient robot that is about on-par with humans in terms of intellect. She simply came to our dimension for some entertainment. She arrived on September 12th 1952, scared a few groups of people across Flatwoods, had a good laugh and left the next morning on September 13th. That's how I like to think of it. These entertainment seekers come to our dimension and become folklore. They are entertained by us and we are entertained by them. Its a good trade off really. 'Indrid Cold' I think that if Indrid Cold is real, he is just a curious humanoid who wants to learn about our civilization. Much in the same way that we have a need to learn about other cultures, so does he but he takes it to a farther extreme of traveling dimensions. Much like how we want to make contact and find another sentient animal we can communicate with, so does Indrid Cold. He has the ability to speak, he is friendly, he understands basic sympathy and empathy and wants to know our culture. He even gave Woodrow derenberger a free UFO ride, so he can't be all bad right? He called himself a "Searcher". So what is he searching for? The Flatwoods Monster? Shes already gone. The Mothman? Maybe. The Men In Black? Maybe hes against them or maybe or their side, who knows? he seemed to nice to be an MIB. I like to think what he was searching for is just Information. Maybe that's his job or his hobby. Maybe people tell him to do that or he just wants to do that. 'The Men In Black' I think that if The Men In Black are real, which is a terrifying thought, they are like damage control, like the clean up the crew for these inter-dimensional travelers. Maybe they are like the "United Nations" of dimensions, a system set up maybe by the inhabitants of these realms. They are agents sent out to contain the spill of information. They may have been set up with good intentions but The Men In Black also seem to be willing to go to violent extremes to hide whatever the truth may be, meaning that they are clearly not the good guys. They are pawns of censorship and deceit. They are blocking the people of our dimension and maybe others from knowing the true nature of our dimension-hopping visitors. However, they aren't very good at their job if we know about them and have crafted folklore around them, are they? So therefore if they exist they are just as incompetent and corrupted as most political forces and systems in our dimension seem to be. Maybe that truly is a constant in this existence we occupy. This is all hypothetical wrapped in hypothetical of course, fiction set on the stage of reality with folklore as the backdrop. Its simple questions, almost impossible possibilities and what-ifs. If anything, it serves as a little brain teaser about what makes most sense in a world of stories and strange creatures that may or may not exist. Its an intellectual excise for the bored minds of free thinkers who have nothing better to do or perhaps everything better to do but have found themselves wrapped up in the known-but-rejected-unknown. 'Mothman' Okay, lastly: I think that if Mothman is real, he is a sentient winged humanoid being with the intelligence of a human, maybe slightly above, with the ability to predict the future and put visions in people's mind through dreams or premonition. He may lack the ability to speak, only uttering a big mouse squeak or an ear bleeding screech but he's clearly trying to communicate. When you think about the Mothman, you eventually think about The Mothman Prophecies, either the book or the movie. The name says it all, The Mothman has come to give warnings and not just one, multiple. Its Mothman prophecies; plural. He tried to warn the people of Point Pleasant about the bridge collapse. He has a clear defined goal, a purpose, to predict and warn us about disasters. That's why he would be here, if he was real. He traveled from another dimension to ours through a window to warn mankind of its folly. He is the omen of doom, the mason county monster, the UFO bird, the amazing, fantastic, incredible, uncanny, sensational, inter-dimensional Mothman. Category:Blog posts